Mack Black
"For the Land of the Free!" Mack Black aka Kamen Rider Skid is my Kamen Rider Drive OC. History Drives for fun. Pure bred American. Personality Suit Design Forms Type Style Skid: Type Style! (country music) Basis: Minivan Tire Location: Around Waist Equal: Type Speed Type Style is Skid's base form, accessed through the Shift Style Car. In this form, Skid can pull off fancy tricks easily. Full Throttle finisher: Style Drop Type Style Thunder Tire Koukan: Rolling Thunder! (thunder rumble) Basis: Pickup Truck Tire Basis Equal: Max Flare Type Style Thunder is one of Type Style's alternate forms, accessed through the Shift Rolling Thunder Car. In this form, Style can channel thunder to electrocute his enemies or enhance his attacks with electricity. Full Throttle finisher Type Style Magnet Tire Change: Maniacal Magnet! (electricity buzzing) Basis: Pickup Truck Tire Basis Equal: Funky Spike Type Style Magnet is one of Type Style's alternate forms, accessed through the Shift Maniacal Magnet Car. In this form, Style can use the Polaris Probe to generate magnetic fields. Full Throttle finisher Type Style Sheriff Tire Koukan: Ricochet Sheriff! Basis: Cowboy, Pickup Truck Tire Basis Equal: Midnight Shadow (Holographic Guns) Type Style Gladiator Tire Koukan: Rogue Gladiator! Basis: Box Truck Tire Basis Equal: Justice Hunter (Chains) Type Style Trapper Tire Koukan: Savage Trapper! Basis: Camper Van Equal: Dream Vegas (Chains) Type Style Garden Tire Koukan: Brave Garden! Basis: Log Carrier Equal: Spin Mixer (Control Plants) Type Style Fighter Tire Koukan: Bashing Fighter! Basis: Armored Bus Equal: Massive Monster (Gauntlets) Type Style Song Tire Koukan: Street Song! Basis: Party Bus Equal: Dimension Cab (Loud Music) Type Style Spiller Tire Koukan: Sludge Spiller! Basis: Oil Tanker Equal: Rumble Dump (Spray Oil) Type Style Fog Tire Koukan: Frigid Fog! Basis: Refrigerator Truck Equal: Mad Doctor (Smoke) Type Bulk Skid: Type Bulk!(music) Basis: SUV Tire Location: Back Equal: Type Wild Type Bulk is Skid's second form, accessed through the Shift Bulk Car. Type Bulk Spiller Tire Koukan: Sludge Spiller! Basis: Oil Tanker Equal: Rumble Dump (Spray Oil) Type Bulk Sundae Tire Koukan: Sticky Sundae! Basis: Ice Cream Truck Equal: Hooking Wrecker (Sticky Paste) Type Bulk Fog Tire Koukan: Frigid Fog! Basis: Refrigerator Truck Equal: Mad Doctor (Smoke) Type Accel Skid: Type Accel!(music) Basis: Stock Car Tire Location: Left to Right across Chest Equal: Type Technic Type Accel is Skid's crimson speed form, accessed through the Shift Accel Car. Type Accel Defense Tire Koukan: Iron Defense! Basis: Flat Bed Truck Equal: Fire Braver (Shield) Type Accel Doodler Tire Koukan: Creative Doodler! Basis: School Bus Equal: Rolling Gravity (Pencil) Type Accel Blaster Tire Koukan: Aqua Blaster! Basis: Fuel Truck Equal: Road Winter (Water) Type Desert Storm Skid: Type Desert Storm! Basis: Military Helicopter Equal: Type Dead Heat Type Desert Storm is Skid's upgraded form, accessed through the Shift Desert Storm Car. Type Railway Skid: Type Railway!(chugging train and whistle blow) Basis: Freight Train Tire Location Equal: Type Formula Type Railway is Skid's super form, accessed through the Shift Railway Car. Type Railway (Mantarn) Type Railway (Jacky) Type Railway (Sparner) Type Patriot Skid: Type Patriot!(star spangled banner rock remix) Basis: The Patriot, Cargo Truck Tire Location: Waist Equal: Type Tridoron Type Patriot is Skid's final form, accessed through the Shift Patriot Car. Type Patriot (Attack 1.2.3) Come On! Thunder, Magnet, Sheriff! Tire Kakimazer!: Attack 1.2.3! Basis: Pickup Truck Components: Roaring Thunder, Maniacal Magnet, Ricochet Sheriff Equal: Attack 1.2.3 Type Patriot (People Saver) Equal: People Saver Type Patriot ? Equal: Kouji Genbar Type Patriot ? Equal: American Dream Type Patriot ? Equal: Weather Report Type Patriot ? Equal: Tough Guy Type Patriot ? Equal: Grand Prix Type Juicy Skid: Type Juicy!(music) Basis: Pear, Kamen Rider Juice Equal: Type Fruits Type Juicy is Skid's crossover form, accessed through the Shift Juicy Car. Type Super Style Type Super Style Trapper Tire Koukan: Savage Trapper! Basis: Camper Van Equal: Dream Vegas (Bear Trap) Type Super Style Thunder Tire Koukan: Ultra Roaring Thunder! Basis: Pickup Truck Equal: Mega Max Flare Type (Special) Desert Raging Storm Equal: Super Dead Heat Drive Equipment Devices * Skid Driver - Belt-based transformation device * Mach Driver Honoh - Temperary belt-based transformation device * Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device * Shift Trucks - Transformation trinkets Weapons * Engine-Kudaku (Engine-Smash): A hammer that resembles a car engine Drift! (First and Second Pull) Tokyo Drift! (Third Pull) (Press Button after Pull) Hissatsu: (Shift Truck) Full Throttle! * Jiku-Rifle (Axle-Rifle): A assault rifle that resembles a wheel axle and a pair of tires. Brakes On! (Turn Tire) Reload! (Recharging) Hissatsu: (Shift Truck) Full Throttle! * Ro-Bazooka (Furnace Bazooka): A bazooka that resembles a train's furnace. (Shift Truck/Signal Jet/Viral Core)-Soten! Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Full Full (Shift Truck/Signal Jet/Viral Core) Shogeki! Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Full Full (Shift Truck) Big Shogeki! Vehicles * Patriot Etymology Mack is a Scottish name. Trivia * His name is a nod to actor Jack Black. I image him acting similar to Larry the Cable Guy.